


Beautiful

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's all gross and romantic i guess, it's cute, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio threw his head back and groaned. “Ahh come on, just let me see, it can’t be that bad, can it?” He took another step towards Reaper, grabbing his arms and moving them down, forcing the taller man to uncross them. “Just let me see you, only for a second.” Lucio’s voice calmed, and he spoke softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request, it was really cute to write!

“Aw, come on, just let me peek!” Lucio said, stepping towards Reaper. 

Reaper crossed his arms and turned his head away from the younger man. He shook his head slowly.

Lucio frowned. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, come on. What is it, do ya got a bad mustache that you’re trying to hide from me?” He gently punched his arm, trying to get Reaper to show at least one positive emotion, or any emotion for that matter. 

“No.” Reaper deadpanned. 

Lucio threw his head back and groaned. “Ahh come on, just let me see, it can’t be that bad, can it?” He took another step towards Reaper, grabbing his arms and moving them down, forcing the taller man to uncross them. “Just let me see you, only for a second.” Lucio’s voice calmed, and he spoke softly. 

Reaper turned his head back and stared at the shorter man in front of him. Reaper groaned.

“Don’t look at me like that, Lucio.” He said, turning his head away once more from the irresistible puppy dog eyes that Lucio was sporting. 

Lucio sighed again and lifted his hand. He gently ran a finger along the edge of Reaper’s mask. It was surprisingly a little sharp, so Lucio took caution. As Lucio’s finger followed the edge of the mask, Reaper’s head slowly turned back to him once more. 

“Gabe, please?” Lucio said, cracking a small smile. “You know you can trust me, it’s not like i’m gonna tell anyone what you look like if that’s what you’re worried about. You can trust me.” 

Reaper exhaled deeply at the use of his first name. 

“...okay, but only for a second.” Reaper said.

Lucio grinned with an open mouth as Reaper’s hand slipped behind his head, underneath his hood, to remove the mask covering his mysterious face. 

The mask was slowly removed with a small sigh, and his face was revealed. 

Lucio was silent, taking time to soak in every detail of the face of his lover. 

Reaper looked at him with worry on his face. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Reaper knew it, he knew Lucio wouldn’t like what he would see, and he knew this was a mistake. 

“This...this was a bad idea..” Reaper said, his voice no longer distorted from the mask, revealing a much smoother sound than previously heard. He began to bring the mask but up to his face, but was stopped by a hand against his cheek.

“Gabe…” Lucio whispered, his thumb gently stroking the scar on his right cheek. 

Reaper glanced away, not wanting to look at the younger man. He shut his eyes and sighed.

He felt soft lips press against his own and he gasped. His eyes darted open as Lucio pulled away. 

He hadn’t kissed anyone for who knows how long, years, probably.

They stared for a moment, before Reaper grabbed Lucio’s face and pulled it to his once more, leaning over to reach the shorter man, their lips meeting for a more passionate kiss. 

Lucio’s lips were like nothing Reaper has ever felt. They were soft and warm and perfect against his own. It was like heaven. 

Lucio was his heaven.

Lucio’s arm snaked around Reaper’s midsection until their bodies pressed together, their lips still locked. 

They pulled back for air briefly, and they made eye contact. 

“Gabe…?” Lucio said quietly.

“...yeah?” He whispered in response.

“You’re beautiful.” 

Reaper looked at him, mostly in shock, and also with a bit of surprise. He had no time to think of a response before Lucio’s lips were on his again. 

Reaper could kiss Lucio for hours.

And he did.


End file.
